


e (the end of time)

by Achilles (poguschampus)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Immortals, Phil Watson Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Philza is immortal, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poguschampus/pseuds/Achilles
Summary: Two immortals at the end of time.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 53





	e (the end of time)

Phil looks over at me. “Well, ‘mate. What should we do, now?” He flaps his black wings once, the wind created from it lightly blowing past me.

I shrug. “Wait, I suppose.”

“We’ve done that long enough,” Phil chuckles solemnly.

I hum in sad agreement. I stare out at the empty expanse that was once the bustling buzz of the universe. It’s dark now. So, so, dark. The only light is the one resting in my hand, the last light anyone will ever see for the rest of eternity.

“Don’t look so down, ‘mate.” Phil laughs, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. “We’ve experienced enough to accept what’s coming.”

“Doesn’t make it any less sad.” I grimace. I’ve accepted my immortality for a while now, but I never realized how quick the end of eternity would come.

“Cheer up, at least we’ll be with them, again.” Phil smiles. He seems to be taking this much better than I am.

I remember them, though. I swore I’d never forget, and I haven’t. As immortals, Phil and I only had each other, since we didn’t want to face the sadness of losing anyone. 

But  _ them.  _ They just… came into our lives and wouldn’t leave. Some days I wish they just came and went like everyone else so it’d hurt less, but others I’m happy that they gave us some company in our lonely existence. I’ll admit, most days it’s a mix of both.

“I miss them, Phil.” I sigh in a mix of happiness and sadness. “I can’t wait to see them again, no matter how bothersome they were.”

“We’ll see them again. I promise you, Techno.” Phil wraps his arms in an embrace, and I accept it. “We’ll finally see them again,” he whispers, so quiet I can barely hear it.

The light in my grasp starts to flicker. Phil and I stare at it in silence as it slowly fades out. Until our only senses are dependent on each other’s touch and light breaths.

I feel myself start to fade. I know Phil feels it, too. I’m not used to the feeling, although I’m sure many others have felt the same.

“Goodbye, Techno.” Phil’s voice is slowly fading.

“Goodbye, Phil.” I can’t feel my body anymore. “I love you.”

“I love you too, ‘mate.”

And then there was nothing but silence.

**Author's Note:**

> ((THIS ISN'T A SHIP FIC))  
> I just wanted to write angst lmao  
> is my crippling fear of death/being immortal (they're very similar in a weird way) showing yet


End file.
